


[podfic] Strong Loyalty Subprogram

by reena_jenkins, wordslinging



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordslinging/pseuds/wordslinging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>That time BB-8 saved Poe from space pirates.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Strong Loyalty Subprogram

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Strong Loyalty Subprogram](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772589) by [wordslinging](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordslinging/pseuds/wordslinging). 



  
  
**Coverartist:** [ ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)   
****

**Warnings:** Friendship, Adventure, Space Pirates  
 ****

 **Length:**  00:10:14  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW_TFA\)%20_Strong%20Loyalty%20Subprogram_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
